Just another sebaciel story
by vinylstories505
Summary: High school ciels a girl and Sebastian's weak just another sebaciel story right? Ok I guess not Warning:first story constructive criticism is appreciated but don't be a dick
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so in this story Sebastian and Ciel are about the same age sorry if that's weird for you if not enjoy and please review it really means a lot thanks ~vinyl ps:I know They might be Ooc a lot sorry

Sebastian sighed as he sat in class when he suddenly was handed a note not seeing who it came from but reading it anyway "Hey you're Sebastian michaelis right" it read Sebastian Finnaly saw who it came from a young girl named Jessica had passed it to him,

he often got letters from girls who followed him around and Jessica was one of them but this letter was different, he decided to write back "Yes I am, why?" He wrote giving it to Jessica and seeing her hand it off to some one else his eyes followed and saw ciella phantomhive the one girl who didn't follow him around like a lost puppy and he appreachiated that soon he got another note by ciella herself "I was just wondering, Anyway I know you know Sebastian" he read knowing exactly what she was talking about

"Hmm so you caught on Ciel?"He asked passing the note back and completely ignoring class "Yes but how did you find out?" She asked as Sebastian looked up to see her she just smiled and turned around as Sebastian passed another note "You took your hair extentions out in the boys washroom by accident" he passed the note smiling as he saw her face he was about to get another note when they were called on by the teacher "Ciella for the last time you can't pass notes in class"

he sighed as she pulled the note back "care to read it out load?" He asked staring ciella down "My parents just died and Sebastian here was helpng me through it" she lied sighing herself for effect "oh I appolagize please your welcome to continue in home room as not to disturb the class" he nodded as the two walked to the empty class next door

"So why do you dress as a girl anyway?" He asked Ciel clearly "We'll my parents died when I was little so I was forced to live with my aunt and she only agreed to take me in if everyone thought she had a niece for some reason and that's how I got here" he sighed "Hmm that must be horrible" he said showing one of his adored smiles

"anyway I know you Ciel and I'm sure sure yo-" he said getting cut off by a smack to the face "when were at school my names Ciella and stop trying to win me over with that charm you pull over every girls head" he told Sebastian as if he were angry "What charm? I have know idea what you're talking about" he said giving another smile and sitting Down On one of the chairs "That same charm that's got every girl following you around" "and me" he thought knowing he had fallen for that same charm a few times

Ciel started to walk back to class not being able to stay in the same room alone with him without giving in "Ciella wait" he called as Ciel turned around "what?" He asked a small blush forming but not enough for Sebastian to notice Sebastian triped falling forwards as there lips met Ciel quickly pushed him off and ran down the hallways bumping into some one and falling to the floor "sory about that" he said getting up and seeing the rebound king Claude Faustus,

Claude was truly the second best looking guy in school him and Sebastian have had a constant rivalry for a while Sebastian Rejected girls Claude picked them up and that's probably the only reason they haven't killed each other for they hate each others guts "It's really no problem" he said helping Ciel up "why were you running?" He asked clearly concerned "S-Sebastian he-" getting cut of by Claude michaelis eh? Don't worry he's not really that good anyway" he said sitting down with Ciel

"Ciella!" Called down the hallway "oh Faustus" he snarled "I'm really sorry about what happened back there it was an accident I swear can we please just go back to the room?" He asked Ciel "Fine" he said standing up and Following Sebastian back "i will have her" Claude thought going back to class

So that was chapter one tell me what you think and if there is anything I should add or fix let me know~vinyl


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys me again I hope you enjoyed last chapter sorry it was kinda short and messed up I got two reviews telling me it wasn't formatted and I knew that I'm sorry My google drive messed up and I apologize i promise this one will be alot longer and organized also I'm sorry I'm so late r&r and enjoy ~vinyl

Ciel had grown bored of the empty room and had headed back to class with Sebastian although he had agreed to give Sebastian a chance even though he would have said yes any day

The two reached class as the bell rang "it seems we spent more time in there than we thought" Sebastian said smiling and packing his stuff into his bag

"Indeed we did although I really didn't mind" Ciel blushed and got his bag as we'll "Sebastian would you escort me to my home?" He asked happily

"I'd be delighted" he said offering Ciel his his offer being rejected

"I'm sorry but I really want our relation ship to stay between us for now ok?" He asked walking down the street casually

Sebastian smiled walking beside him "I understand" he said as ciels house came into view

Ciel unlocked the door and Gestured Sebastian to come in to which he agreed

"So...I-I...yeah" he chuckled nervously stuttering on every almost every word choking in the ones he didn't

Ciel smiled "is the smooth charming famous Sebastian michealis getting nervous? And because of me?" He held back a chuckle as a blush spread across both of there faces

"I...s-suppose...I am" he laughed getting his first understandable sentence out, he swollowed clearing his throat " I'm sorry but I just can't help myself it's just nerveracking around you" he blushed harder as Ciel took out his hair extentions

"Are you kidding me? You do realize I'd be ripped apart be evey girl, and grell, in school if someone found out we were dating your the hottest guy in school you have the second best grades in every subject your the captain of like every sport team and ontop of all that your kind so anyone that's jealous can't say shit like they can about most jocks" he said taking a deep breath as his blush grew deeper

"And your here ting me" he sighed as he walked into the bathroom changing out of his dress

As he walked out he was sent back in as his lips pressed back into him being forced by Sebastian? he was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss a whimper almost escaping as Sebastian broke the kiss

"Ciel Im dating you not beacause your beautiful not beacause your insanely smart or beacause your the most kind hearted person I know but beacause you I love you I always have" he said giving him a pin with a black and white cat in it

Ciel stared down at the pin confused at first and then teared up at the sight of the pin "t-the park y-you were there?" He asked tears dripping down his face

"You don't remember me?" He asked as he lifted his sleeve up showing a burn scar reading "property of mark"

"W-what? S-Sebastian? You you?" Ciel couldn't Finnish his scentence as he burst into tears falling into Sebastian chest

"Ciel please stop crying" he said as he heard the sobbing die down and lifted his head by the chin leaning in and planting a deep kiss

Ciel kissed back his toungue slowly entering his mouth as he bit Sebastian's lower lip

"C-Ciel are you sure you want to?" He asked pulling away surprised

Ciel responded with another kiss this one pushing the giant down onto the bed slowly taking off his shirt before he heard the last thing he wanted to "CIEL! I'm home" his aunt screamed causing him to sigh and put his shirt back on

"Wait Is that who I Tink it Is!" Sebastian asked excitedly following Ciel down stairs after helping him calm down

"Hey auntie! Look who came to visit!" He said pulling Sebastian from behind the wall

"Ciel who's is this weird man?!" She asked backing away into the kitchen

"Auntie calm down it's Sebastian! You know scrawny smaller than me lived with us for three years" he laughed seeing the look on his aunts face

"WHAT! How did and taller than and what?!" She asked looking over Sebastian

"I may have had a small growth spurt" he chuckled calming Down before suddenly the red haired aunt fainted

Hey guy sorry for the lame ending and all the twits it will make sense later in the story so hang in there anyway please please please review it helps me update and really makes me fell awesome next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend depends If you guys want me two so once again please review luv ya ~vinyl


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back hey guys I think I fixed organization but idk anymore google docs why if you know why could you review with info if not still review cause it's my fuel makes me update faster ~vinyl **

"Auntie wake up" ciel yelled to the red head "ugh?" She asked sitting up in the bed "how did I pass out?" She asked confused "you fainted at the sight if Sebastian" he said pointing at his new boyfriend "hey" he smiled seeing her calm down

she sighed "I still can't believe how much you've changed" she laughed "you were smaller then ciel" she said regretting it "I mean ciella" she chuckled nervously "it's alright auntie he knows" she sighed once again "why?" She said half asking and half not wanting a response

"well some one decided to take his hair extensions off in the boys washroom" he chuckled as ciel blushed "shut up" he chuckled punching Sebastian's arm "ciel why must you tell every one your only secret?" She sghed "it was only two times" she said as Sebastian frowned somewhat "twice?" he asked confused "oh yeah you know Claude Faustus right? He knows to" he said plainly

"I see, Faustus" he nearly snarled "Sebastian calm down it was an accident , and he's not that bad" Sebastian nearly choked coughing "your kidding me right? The only reason we haven't killed each other is because he keeps the girls off me, and I reject the girls he picks up" he almost screamed but calmed down to a loud talking

"I bet you need the girls kept off you" Madame red smiled staring at the blushing male "auntie please" he blushed as we'll "me and Sebastian will be upstairs Ok?" He asked" yeah sure" she nodded as the two ran up stairs

"well she kinda ruined the mood but I'm glad to see her" Sebastian chuckled "Sebastian stop I know neither of us want to remember that but you know we have to talk about it" he glared Sebastian sighed "yeah I know first off I'm glad you found some one to live with May had no right to kill them what so-" he said stoping at the sight off a crying ciel

"oh I forgot I'm sorry I didn't mean t-" "no I got after there deaths a while a go it's just his name" he sighed "yeah I know what you mean" "Sebastian would you mind staying over to night that is if you oh wait never mind" he blushed but silently apologized "it's ok I've gotten over there deaths to" he chuckled "and I'd be glad to stay the night mainly because I'm sure I opened some wounds"

"it's ok let's just go to sleep it's already 11:00 " he laughed laying down on the floor " ciel I'm taking the floor I won't let myself be a bother" he said about to lay down "not happening get in my bed and stay there" he said laying down to sleep, Sebastian chuckled and layer down into chiles bed as the two fell asleep

**hey guys so that was chapter 3 hoped you enjoyed tell me if you want me to tell the story soon I was tempted to spill this chapter but decided against it anyway if not I have a challenge pmv me and try to guess all this Matt death branding storyline and if you guess right you have a chance of having your oc in the story and by chance I mean if I like them remember pmv me not in the reviews tell me if you want more in reviews bye ^_^ ~ vinyl**


End file.
